The Strength that Lies Within
by TropicAlley
Summary: Midorya knew that he doesn't have a quirk, doesn't have the strength and skill to truly protect anyone let alone himself. That doesn't make him any less special either. He would have to try harder than anyone else if he wanted to be a hero the world denies him to be. A quirk-less hero... but a hero nonetheless, but first! How the hell is he going to achieve that?


Chapter 1: Quirkless

* * *

It was unfair, it was just so unfair. Why did the other kids get to have super cool quirks while he still remained... normal. Oh right, normal isn't the right term for being Izuku Midoriya anymore. He's one of few people who's unfortunately not considered normal, because of one detail that prevents him in reaching his dreams. He's quirkless, and he'll never feel the same kind of normalcy in society today. It was more than what his young brain could comprehend as hundreds of thoughts flooded his mind. As the pain in his chest grew, so did his insecurity in himself.

The things his peers would do after they found out about his 'condition', it scared him. All those mocking jeers and looks would amplify if they ever knew about what _he_ really is. He immediately covered his mouth to stop the bile from coming out. Yet it didn't stop the flow of tears that formed in his eyes. He can't help but think back to what happened earlier this day.

It was a special day for Midoriya, well, he thought it was. The visit to the doctor who specializes in people with quirks left an unforgettable memory for the boy. He was absolutely vibrating with excitement when they first walked to the doctor's office. It's just a shame he couldn't keep smiling afterward.

He was thinking of all the possibility of what his quirk would be. Would it be like his parent's quirk, of course, he thought it was cool to actually breathe fire like what his mother told him about his father or to attract small objects to himself. Either one would be enough because having a quirk is awesome! Or maybe he can have both quirks; to attract small objects to himself and breathe fire, that would be way cooler! That is all that he ever wanted, really. To have a quirk, to be like his _hero_. To be something more than being useless, as Kachan would often remind him every day. The entirety of all his expectations were all broken by the mere fact of what the doctor told him.

"You should probably give up."

It was a mere sentence that shattered his whole perspective of wanting to be a hero. The doctor didn't even sugarcoat in how he delivered those words to his young and sensitive mind. What the doctor said to him was devastating, what he realize after that was even more so. He would never be the hero he wanted, he would never experience saving anyone with a smile. He now couldn't ever assure them that "they should not fear because now, he's here." Why would they be assured? He wasn't anything special. He couldn't breathe fire or even attract objects to him, because he wasn't anything _special_ like his so-called 'friends' at school or even to his own parents.

Midoriya went with his mother home with a heavy heart, shattered dreams and the reality that he is quirkless. His mother's consoling looks and words after they went home didn't soften that blow of what he discovered that day. Not even the comforting hug that she offered him when he asked if he could still be a hero like Allmight, because she didn't really give him the_ answer_ he wanted to hear. To at least bring a little bit of hope to his now impossible dreams.

Now sitting in his room crying his eyes out didn't comfort him one bit, even replaying the old video of Allmight's first debut didn't help. Again and again, he repeated the same video, hoping that seeing his favorite hero save, help, and comfort someone in need might boost his mood a little. It did not."Why is it so unfair?" Midoriya asked no one in particular, staring straight into the screen of his computer. Watching Allmight save the day over and over again. He then looked at his Allmight action figure. The cheap plastic carbon copy of his hero complete with its own set smile. He began grasping it with both of his hands leveling it up to meet with his face. "My mom won't believe I'll become like you Allmight. A strong and cool hero like you." Tears began streaking again down his already red eyes. "You'll believe in me, right?" The toy offered no response.

He dropped the toy to furiously wipe the tears on his cheeks, which leads into another wave of uncomfortable batch flowing down his eyes. He began shielding his face to hide the tears that were dominating the entirety of his cheeks. "Allmight wouldn't cry, Allmight never cries." He began smiling but his broken features betray the symbol he's trying to portray. "Because he's brave a-and, and, he's cool." He pumped his tiny fist in the air. Trying desperately to hold on the confidence and courage that forsaken him earlier in the day.

He got down from the chair he was sitting on and then looked at the screen one more time. The still image where he can see Allmight's smile. He felt melancholic. He knew he would never be like him because Allmight for him was the real deal, the hero among heroes. He already would be fine if he never got to Allmight's level; at least he would be happy following to the number 1 hero's ideals, but to never be actually become a hero? That's an entirely different thing that becomes a bit more unbearable the more he thinks about it.

Midoriya felt hopeless but much more than that, he felt useless. "Why can't I have a quirk?" He stood up and then began inhaling, slowly he focused his mind to the toy that lays on the ground. He then extended his hand as if to pick it up then focused.

The toy did not move

"Come on. Please work...please." The toy still didn't move. He could hear his own desperation seeping into his voice, yet it did not help accomplish the task he was trying to do. He tried to bring the toy into his hand by sheer will power but it remained in the same position it was when he dropped it. "Mom made it look easy, but this is getting really hard to do." Now extending both of his hands, he tried to concentrate harder on the plastic material. It still wouldn't move. The boy changed his stance into a more comfortable one. A stance he desperately believes to offer help in moving the plastic material. "Why won't you move...? I'm doing the best I can but why can't you still move!?" He can't help but clenched his teeth in anger.

Maybe his quirk isn't attracting small objects. Maybe it was breathing fire. He started opening his mouth as wide as he can then proceeded to aim at the toy. He exhaled, then inhaled, he repeated it over and over again, yet nothing but air came out. He would try his hardest dammit; he would try his hardest! Even if there is a little bit of hint of him having a quirk he would take it. Not only would he take it but he would nurture it until he became the hero that he wished to be. The muscles of his mouth began to react, as his jaw began to hurt, real bad, yet he was still trying. He kept inhaling and exhaling but no fire, not even smoke came out.

_You should probably give up._

Suddenly his concentration got broken at the same time his mouth shuts. His arms went limp and he suddenly found out that his legs can no longer support him. He was humbled down to a sitting position to the floor staring blankly at the toy that refused to move. His face sported a neutral but stunned expression. Well that's it, he really was quirkless - his last vain attempt in finding out if he really was quirkless was a success. Izuku wanted to cry again but what was the point really? He would still be quirkless, he would still be Deku.

He was upset, but he was even more disappointed. Still, he can move on but it would be hard knowing in his young life, all he wanted to ever be since he saw Allmight's debut, is to be the hero that can help people. To keep them at ease, to give them hope. Now all of that is never going to happen. It was hard... it was hard for him to accept.

_You should probably give up._

All this brooding is making him tired. His young mind can't keep up with all the emotions that he's currently experiencing, and his brain is demanding its well-deserved rest. Maybe sleep would help clear up all this confusion, maybe tomorrow when he wakes up this can all just be a bad dream. He went into his computer to personally shut it down. Closing all the applications, he hesitated to close the one with Allmight's video. This is all where it started. The reason why he wanted to be a hero.

He helped all those people on his own, and because of that, they manage to turn him into a symbol in which he truly deserves. He became the symbol of peace. A great hero that saved hundreds of life all on his own. Izuku wanted to save a bunch of people too. He wanted them to feel safe and secure just like Allmight did. He stared at the screen for a while now.

Minutes past by as Midoriya kept his eyes on the monitor, staring into the still image of his idol; smiling as he saved all those people. A thought crossed his mind. His breathing suddenly doubled, apparently, the idea in his head manages to strike a chord in him. It didn't help that the frown on his face suddenly morphed into the same smile he's seeing on the screen. Albeit wider.

He wondered.

Eyes blazing with renewed energy, he replayed the video again.


End file.
